


Как важно быть влюбленным

by Fate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: «Шерлок родился 14 февраля. Джон этого не знал и пригласил его на свидание. Шерлок был уверен, что они празднуют день рождения, пока Джон его не поцеловал.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как важно быть влюбленным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of February 14th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553179) by [cypress_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree). 



В девять часов утра в субботу Шерлок в одной простыне зашел на кухню, взял чашку чая, которую поставил перед ним Джон, и унес ее на стол в гостиной. Он неразборчиво пробормотал что-то в ответ на пожелание доброго утра и открыл лэптоп. Джон только что закончил готовить завтрак и уселся напротив с тарелкой и запасной вилкой. Шерлок подозрительно посмотрел на вилку, но все же оставил ее лежать посреди стола.  
Джон прокашлялся.

— Ну. Поздравляю с... сам знаешь, четырнадцатым февраля.

Шерлок взглянул на дату внизу экрана. Вот черт. Сегодня его день рождения. Он посмотрел на Джона, который с деланным равнодушием пил чай. Только его лоб выдавал напряжение. По всей видимости, он знал, что сегодня день рождения Шерлока, но не хотел говорить об этом прямо. Шерлок снова уставился в экран.

— Есть на сегодня какие-нибудь планы? — поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок решил преуменьшить важность этой даты.

— Нет, — он пожал плечами.

Джон улыбнулся и откусил от тоста.

— Отлично, — мягко произнес он. — Неожиданно, но... отлично.

Притянув к себе газету с другого конца стола, он развернул ее и углубился в чтение. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Закончив отвечать на электронные письма, Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и от нечего делать принялся изучать Джона. Тот казался расслабленным, даже не поджимал губы, как он обычно делал, когда знал, что Шерлок его рассматривает.

— Тебе идет этот цвет.

Джон замер, так и не донеся вилку с яичницей до рта.

— Что?

Шерлок взял вторую вилку с середины стола и стащил с тарелки Джона несколько кусков яичницы. Уголок губ Джона дернулся в торжествующей улыбке.

— Этот цвет, — повторил Шерлок. — Он тебе идет. Синий оттеняет твои глаза и приглушает румянец на лице, однако не делает его слишком бледным. А еще синий подчеркивает сочетание светлых волос и голубых глаз, что преподносится нам телевидением и журналами как идеал красоты.

Джон заинтересованно приподнял бровь.

— Кое-кто смотрел повторные выпуски Конни Принц, как я погляжу. И мне показалось, или ты только что назвал меня идеалом красоты?

— Сочетание светлых волос и голубых глаз, а не именно тебя. Сосредоточься, Джон, — Шерлок снова посмотрел на экран, читая заголовки полученных писем. Джон хмыкнул и уставился в газету, но по движению его глаз было понятно, что он в третий раз перечитывает один и тот же абзац. Шерлок сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Успел уже распутать за утро какие-нибудь дела по почте?

— Два, — Шерлок резко вскинул голову, чтобы проследить за реакцией Джона (тот покачал головой и рассеянно улыбнулся), а затем вновь переключил свое внимание на экран. — Я бы рассказал тебе про них, но, боюсь, для тебя это окажется слишком.

Джон пнул его под столом. Шерлок, конечно же, это предвидел, учитывая очевидный перенос массы тела и напряжение мышц. Он зажал ногу Джона между лодыжек. Джон начал извиваться. Сжав ногу последний раз, Шерлок отпустил его.

Несколько мгновений они молчали, а Джон неловко ерзал на стуле. Шерлок обновил страницу, просто чтобы сделать вид, будто он чем-то занят, дожидаясь, пока Джон заговорит.

— Шерлок... я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.

Шерлок одарил его насмешливым взглядом.

— Я просто... это рискованно, но я все же хочу попытаться. Мне кажется, мы шли к этому уже некоторое время, но... Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я давлю на тебя, потому что...

— Джон, говори уже.

Джон вздохнул.

— Я просто подумал, что если... в честь такого дня... что если мы поужинаем где-нибудь вместе. Только вдвоем.

Шерлок прикусил губу и внимательно посмотрел на Джона, чьи кончики ушей порозовели, а язык нервно прошелся по губам. Он сжимал и разжимал руку, а расчесанные в спешке волосы торчали над ухом, что выглядело даже мило.

— Где?

Джон слегка расслабился, поняв, что Шерлок не отказался сразу. Он улыбнулся.

— Ну, я подумывал над тем новым итальянским ресторанчиком вниз по улице. Но если у тебя уже есть что-то на примете, то я заранее согласен.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Джон широко улыбнулся.

— Правда? Замечательно. Это... просто замечательно, — он мельком посмотрел на остатки чая в чашке. В уголках его глаз появились довольные морщинки.

— Ты уже несколько дней странно себя ведешь, — объяснил Шерлок. — Я подозревал, что ты захочешь устроить что-нибудь по случаю этого дня.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Ну конечно же ты догадался. И как я раньше не понял.

— Это было не так уж сложно. И мы и так постоянно ужинаем вместе.

— Я знаю, но... — Джон замолчал и внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Эм, ты же знаешь, какой сегодня день? И понимаешь, что я предложил поужинать, потому что...

— Четырнадцатое февраля, да, я прекрасно осведомлен, какой сегодня день.

Джон облегченно кивнул.

— На самом деле, я и не думал, что ты его празднуешь.

— Раньше праздновал, но это было давно.

— Раньше?

— Конечно. В детстве родители дарили мне подарки. А когда я был подростком, то звал своего друга Виктора переночевать.

Джон покраснел и изумленно распахнул глаза.

— Переночевать?

— Да.

— То есть ты... ночевал с кем-то до этого?

— Да. А в чем дело? Ты хотел устроить что-то в этом роде сегодня?

Джон прикусил губу и отвел взгляд.

— Давай решим ближе к ночи.

***

Весь день Джон нервно расхаживал по квартире, украдкой глядя на Шерлока, когда думал, что тот не замечает. В третий раз поймав на себе его взгляд, Шерлок быстро оглядел Джона с ног до головы, неожиданно для себя отметив признаки возбуждения. Джон сидел с лэптопом в кресле. Самым логичным было бы предположить, что он смотрит порно. Шерлок закатил глаза и раздраженно вздохнул.

Джон рассмеялся.

— Прости. Не могу сдерживаться. Ты сам виноват, что развалился на диване в одной простыне.

Шерлок покачал головой. Ну самом деле, если Джона возбуждает один вид обнаженного человека в измятой простыне... Он встал и отправился одеваться, спиной чувствуя на себе взгляд.

***

Наверное, все дело было в остаточном сексуальном напряжении, потому что лицо Джона, казалось, светилось в предвкушении вечера. Он дольше, чем обычно, принимал душ и вышел из ванны раскрасневшимся. Заметив на себе взгляд Шерлока, он виновато отвел глаза. Шерлок подозрительно прищурился, ему очень хотелось верить, что никаких публичных унижений, свойственных празднованию дня рождения, не будет.

Джон оделся во все новое, выбрав голубую рубашку и подходящий кардиган, настолько мягкий на вид, что Шерлоку хотелось его погладить. Он с трудом подавил это желание, но не удержался от того, чтобы закатать рукав и потянутся за чем-то через Джона, позволив обнаженному запястью воровато коснуться кардигана. Ткань оказалась именно такой мягкой, как он и ожидал. А еще теплой, хотя основная часть тепла почему-то ощущалась где-то в груди.

Уже на выходе из дома Джон положил руку Шерлоку на спину, подталкивая его к двери. Это не было бы так необычно, если бы в этот раз рука не оказалась значительно ниже, чем обычно — как раз на пояснице. Не то чтобы Шерлок возражал. На самом деле, ему даже понравилось. Он решил, что над этим надо подумать.

***

В ресторане было поразительно многолюдно. У дверей выстроилась целая очередь ожидающих свободных мест. Не похоже, что им удастся поесть до полуночи. Шерлок уже собирался предложить Джону поискать другой ресторан, но тот уже разговаривал с кем-то о забронированном столике, к которому их вскоре и провели.

— Ты заказал нам столик? — спросил Шерлок, когда они уселись.

Джон кивнул.

— Конечно. Сегодня многие стараются выбраться в город.

А, ну да. Суббота.

Меню было внушительнее и интереснее, чем у Анжело. Шерлок был приятно удивлен количеством салатов. Он как раз выбирал между тем, что с прошутто и тем, что с козьим сыром, когда Джон коснулся ногой его лодыжки, привлекая внимание. Шерлок поднял голову.

— Наконец-то свеча кстати, правда? — усмехнулся Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на край стола. Внушительных размеров свеча плавала в чаше с водой и лепестками роз. На торте она бы смотрелась не очень. Шерлок закатил глаза и вернулся к чтению меню.

Джон попросил у пришедшего за их заказами официанта винную карту. Тот долго извинялся за то, что не принес ее сразу, оправдываясь, что сегодня всего второй его рабочий день и он еще учится. Джон вежливо улыбнулся и поспешил его успокоить, после чего официант ретиво унесся прочь.

— Ты закажешь вино? — спросил Шерлок, таинственно, как ему казалось, глядя поверх меню.

— Я подумал, что мы могли бы выпить немного. Люди обычно так отмечают подобные дни, — поддразнил Джон.

Шерлок не обратил на это никакого внимания.

— Как скажешь.

***

Помимо вина и того, что Джон наклонялся вперед значительно сильнее, чем обычно, этот вечер мало чем отличался от их обычных ужинов. Еда была отличной, хоть и недешевой, а официант, после того, как был прощен за инцидент с винной картой, похоже, проникся к ним симпатией. Шерлок оценивающе его осмотрел, пока тот объяснял Джону что-то из меню. Студент, изучает что-то связанное с искусством. Помимо учебы и работы официантом дает уроки игры на фортепьяно. Держит маленького терьера. Несомненно, гей.

Шерлок услышал свое имя и понял, что и Джон, и официант смотрят на него.

— Что? — рассеянно спросил он.

— Я спросил, хочешь ли ты пудинг. Робби посоветовал крем-брюле.

— Мой парень его обожает, — сказал официант — Робби — специально выделив «мой». Он многозначительно улыбнулся Шерлоку.

Тот пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

— Заказывай, что хочешь.

Когда крем-брюле принесли, Джон милостиво уступил Шерлоку честь сломать карамельную корочку. «Робби» положил им две ложки. Шерлок старался не обращать на это внимания, но Джон так выжидающе на него смотрел, что он в итоге не выдержал и съел даже больше половины. Впрочем, не похоже, чтобы Джон возражал.

Когда тарелка с пудингом и кофейные чашки опустели, Шерлок встал и надел плащ. Джон оплатил счет, оставив Робби внушительные чаевые, и вышел вслед за Шерлоком, направившимся в сторону дома.

— Эй, — Джон ухватил его за локоть. — Не хочешь... погулять, к примеру? В парке? Я понимаю, сейчас ничего не цветет, но... — он замолчал, так и не закончив предложение. Погода была необычно теплой и приятной, так что Шерлок согласно кивнул, и они пошли в сторону Ридженс-парка.

Там оказалось множество парочек, как гуляющих по дорожкам, так и обнимающихся в тени деревьев, там, где, как им казалось, их никому не видно. Джон повел Шерлока вдоль узкой тропинки, ведущей к озеру. Он был необычно тих, что Шерлок списал на вино, которое в нужных количествах всегда делало Джона несколько задумчивым.

Тропинка оказалась почти безлюдной. По пути к озеру им встретилась только одна пара: среднего возраста мужчины, которые шли, держась за руки. Проходя, они улыбнулись Джону и Шерлоку. Джон улыбнулся в ответ. Шерлок смотрел на деревья, отвлекшись на беспорядочный полет летучей мыши.

Как только пара скрылась из виду, Джон начал заметно нервничать. Он сгибал и разгибал пальцы, а потом быстро вздохнул и потянулся к руке Шерлока, который выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы достать телефон и посмотреть погоду. Джон опустил руку и, смирившись, покачал головой.

Они дошли до уединенного места на берегу озера. Джон следил за Шерлоком краем глаза, чуть поворачивая при этом голову. Шерлок наблюдал за летающими над водной поверхностью насекомыми. Джон откашлялся.

— Эм, — он потянул Шерлока за рукав, привлекая внимание. — Хороший... хороший был вечер.

Шерлок рассеянно кивнул. Глаза Джона были очень красивого цвета. Шерлок попытался вспомнить, не забыл ли он опять коровьи глаза в микроволновке.

Джон улыбнулся.

— В смысле... Только одно может сделать его полностью идеальным.  
То, что произошло дальше, стало для Шерлока полной неожиданностью. Джон подошел ближе, робко коснулся его щеки, а потом нежно и сдержанно поцеловал в губы. Шерлок распахнул глаза и изумленно застыл. Кажется, впервые в жизни его мозг завис. Джон отстранился.

— Ты... все в порядке? — спросил он. Счастливое выражение его лица быстро сменилось взволнованным.

— Что... что ты делаешь? — запинаясь, произнес Шерлок.

Джон в смятении отступил.

— Эм... целую тебя. Насколько я знаю, этим обычно заканчивается хорошее свидание.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и тут же стало понятно, что что-то пошло не так.

— Я... я не знал, что у нас свидание, — осторожно произнес Шерлок.

Джон побледнел.

— Что?

— Мне казалось, что это был просто... ужин. И прогулка по парку.

— Вместе? В день святого Валентина?

— В мой день рождения.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Джон несколько раз отрыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем все же произнести:

— Но твой день рождения... Он же в январе.

Шерлок медленно покачал головой.

— Нет. Он четырнадцатого февраля, всегда был и всегда будет.

Лицо Джон из белого стало малиновым.

— Боже мой, я полный идиот.

Он провел ладонью по волосам и отступил от Шерлока еще на несколько шагов. Его взгляд стал задумчивым, словно он сейчас прокручивал в голове все события сегодняшнего вечера.

— Хотя это многое объясняет, — сказал Шерлок. — Например, почему ты решил так рано отметить мой день рождения в прошлом месяце. Ты же знаешь, я всегда забываю про день святого Валентина. Все равно это бессмысленный праздник, сплошное потребительство.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, а затем быстро перевел взгляд на землю. Он выглядел так, будто ему вот-вот станет плохо. Развернувшись, он быстро зашагал прочь.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Джон? Ты куда?

— Домой. Закроюсь в комнате и буду биться головой о стену до тех пор, пока не забуду весь сегодняшний вечер.

— Но зачем? Ты слишком эмоционально реагируешь. Мы прекрасно провели время.

— Ага, вот только я думал, что мы переносим наши отношения на новый уровень, а ты праздновал чудесную благодать своего рождения!

Они остановились посреди тропинки. Парочка проходящих мимо подростков одарила их странными взглядами.

— Почему ты злишься?

Джон вздохнул.

— Шерлок, я не злюсь. Я в ужасе.

— Почему ты в ужасе?

— А ты как думаешь?! — Джон закрыл лицо ладонью, потирая виски указательным и большим пальцем.

Шерлок нахмурился.

— Но ведь это далеко не первый раз, когда ты меня целуешь.

— Что?

— Ты целовал меня уже трижды, — Джон так ничего и не произнес, и Шерлок продолжил. — Примерно через полгода после нашей встречи ты впервые пошел в паб с Лестрейдом. Ты пил слишком много, пытаясь влиться в их компанию, и потому вернулся домой в нетрезвом состоянии. После того, как я помог тебе подняться в спальню, ты поцеловал меня на ночь.

— Я не...

— Разумеется, ты этого не помнишь, я никогда тебе не рассказывал. Во второй раз мы были под прикрытием в Испании. Ты поцеловал меня в обе щеки в знак приветствия, потому что думал, что у них так принято, хотя на самом деле мужчины очень редко здороваются так друг с другом.

— О чем ты мне тут же сообщил, и я провел все оставшееся время, занимаясь самобичеванием.

— Третий раз был несколько недель назад. Я уснул на диване. Ты думал, что я сплю крепко, но я проснулся, когда ты накрыл мне ноги пледом. Ты смотрел на меня некоторое время, видимо, решаясь. А потом поцеловал меня в лоб.

Джон молчал.

— Теперь понимаешь? Ты уже трижды целовал меня до этого. Четырежды, если считать тот раз в Испании за два. А после сегодняшнего вечера общая сумма составляет четыре или пять, в зависимости от того, что делать с Испанией.

— И ты все это помнил?

— Разумеется.

— Почему?

Шерлок понял, что ему нечего ответить. Он промолчал.

— Ты будешь очень против, если мы добавим еще один раз?

Шерлок покачал головой. Джон приблизился и опять коснулся его щеки. Поцелуй вышел осторожным и нежным, лишь с легким касанием языка. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Шерлок понял, что ему мало.

— Как насчет шести? — предложил он.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Ты предлагаешь посчитать Испанию за два раза или просишь поцеловать тебя еще?

— Если честно, и то, и другое. Итак, семь.

— В таком случаем, думаю, мы можем официально назвать это свиданием.

Седьмой поцелуй вышел долгим и откровенным. Восьмой — страстным. Девятый — игривым, и они оба никак не могли перестать улыбаться. Где-то между десятым и одиннадцатым Шерлок перестал считать.

Конец


End file.
